Modern watercraft utilize a variety of marine electronics devices, such as navigation equipment, depth finders, etc. Some of these devices feature electronic displays and native user interfaces, while others operate as sensors and provide information to other on-board equipment without having a dedicated display or native user interface. With the proliferation of such devices, the variety and accuracy of information available to a vessel operator has been greatly improved. However, one drawback of using multiple marine electronics devices is that each device presents a different user interface to the vessel operator. As a result, it can be challenging for the operator to quickly find and understand the information presented by each marine electronics device and enter appropriate user commands. Piloting the vessel may therefore be unnecessarily burdensome.